1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a supporting device for a trimmer condenser in a connector of a probe.
2. Prior Art
In these days, a frame to receive an electric parts unit, which comprises a trimmer condenser, a resistance and so on, is in most cases made of zinc rather than brass from economical point of view, because zinc can be transformed in a metal mold. However, zinc is difficult to stick well with solder and it melts at a comparatively low temperature. Accordingly, an earth terminal of a trimmer condenser is difficult to be soldered with a zinc frame. The earth terminal may be pressed on the frame, but the pressed point can not endure frequent adjustments by a screwdriver.
Another method mentioned below has been adopted, too. A hole is cut in a base of a twin-branched plate made of some material which can be soldered. A narrower portion which can fit in the hole is formed at a lower end of an earth terminal of a trimmer condenser. The narrower portion is inserted into the hole, bent near the hole and soldered with the plate. An end of each branch is fixed by a screw on a fixing portion, the top of which is higher than a floor of a chamber in order to avoid said lower end and the solder. Consequently, the base of the plate is positioned above the floor.
The chamber of the frame is covered by a cover. The cover is provided with an inserting hole for a screwdriver in order to adjust an axis of the trimmer condenser. When the axis is rotated by a screwdriver, the plate sometimes inclines as only one side of the plate is supported by the fixing portion. If so, it becomes hard to fit the screwdriver into the head groove of the axis as the axis and the inserting hole do not hold an axial line in common.
It takes time to fix each of the twin-branches by a screw.
It is not economical to use the twin-branched plate.